Ketua Indisipliner
by monggu kai
Summary: "Aku akan melamar mu setelah kita tamat SMA ini supaya kau tahu aku serius pada mu dan tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataan ku" CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... Last Chapter !
1. Chapter 1

**Ketua Indisipliner**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Chap: 1/3

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kai berlari kencang dari halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Siswa SM High School itu nampaknya sangat terburu-buru karena ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan bolak-balik menabrak orang yang berjalan sepanjang trotoar jalan. Ini sudah pukul 07.30 dan ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk sampai sekolah.

Ia merutuki Taemin yang tidak mau membangunkannya pagi ini. Awas saja sepupunya itu. Kai berjanji akan mengerjai si jelek Taemin jika sudah pulang ke apartemen mereka nanti.

Saat ini ia hanya perlu cepat berlari dan menyimpan tenaga ekstra untuk memanjat pagar belakang sekolah yang sangat tinggi untuk menghindari hukuman menyebalkan di pagi ini.

Saat sudah sampai di belakang sekolah, Kai menarik napas nya dalam – dalam dan berusaha tenang saat memanjat pagar tinggi itu tanpa suara berisik. Kalau sempai Kai bersuara berisik bisa-bisa ia ketahuan oleh petugas indisipliner sekolah. Kai tidak siap menerima hukuman saat ini, ia lelah berlari tadi.

Saat sudah sampai di puncak, Kai segera melompat ke bawah.

"Huft..!"

Akhirnya Pria tan itu sukses melompat dan masuk ke dalam sekolah. Ia sukses masuk tanpa ketahuan pengawas. Siswa bernama asli Kim Jongin itu tersenyum senang setelahnya.

"Sukses dengan lompatan mu Kim Jongin?"

"O….oouh…Nampak nya aku tertangkap"

Kai berwajah masam sekarang. Ia sukses tertangkap oleh Ketua Indisipliner Sekolah sendiri. Sungguh parah…..pikir Jongin.

"Aku bosan melihat mu Kim Jongin karena kau sering terlambat….. bisakah kah kau menjadi siswa yang disiplin walaupun satu hari saja?"

"Aku jujur saja lebih bosan melihat mu dan telinga ku juga sakit karena omelan mu tiap pagi Park Chanyeol" Jongin berucap tak kalah sinisnya.

Chanyeol diam saja dan mengambil catatan di saku nya dan menuliskan nama Kim Jongin di dalamnya.

"Kim Jongin…ayo ikuti aku"

Kai tentu saja tahu hukuman apa yang akan di terimanya nanti.

_CHANKAI_

Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asyik makan di kantin saat Kai datang dengan tampang lemas ke sana.

"Ckckck…lihat siapa yang datang, si preman sekolah sedang bad mood rupanya" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja mereka.

"Sepertinya Jongin sekarang tidak cocok lagi dijuluki preman sekolah. Ia lebih cocok di juluki tukang kebun sekolah kita"

"Hahahahahaha…" Tao tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Baekhyun

"Benar…Kai kau rajin sekali membersihkan taman dan kamar mandi sekolah kita ku lihat. Kau tidak bercita-cita jadi _cleaning service_ di masa depan kan ?"

Ucapan Tao makin membuat Kai sakit kepala.

"Diam kalian….aku sungguh lelah sekarang. Aku malas membalas ejekan kalian"

Ketiga teman Kai itu masih tertawa geli.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ketiga temannya itu.

"Ini semua karena Park Chanyeol sialan itu! ia selalu berhasil menangkap ku…aku benci sekali melihatnya"

"Memang benar…selama ia diangkat menjadi Ketua Komite Indisipliner Sekolah, banyak guru memujinya dan banyak siswa nakal seperti Jongin ini yang membencinya"

"Ia memang terkenal kejam memberi hukuman bagi siswa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Aku saja pernah menyapu halaman belakang sekolah yang luar biasa luas itu hanya karena asal membuang kaleng Cola 2 minggu lalu" kata Tao

"Tapi itu bukannya bagus, sekarang sekolah kita jadi lebih disiplin, siswanya jarang berbuat indisipliner lagi karena jera akan hukuman yang cukup berat dari Park Chanyeol itu?"

"Yah..Kyungsoo kau membela si Chanyeol itu? kau seharusnya prihatin padaku karena aku sudah seperti pekerja Rodi dibuatnya. Sungguh aku lebih suka Kris hyung tahun lalu yang menjadi Ketua Indisipliner Sekolah kita. Ia lebih tampan, keren dan juga baik" jawab Kai berteriak cukup keras.

"Itu kan karena ia tetangga apartemen mu Kai…jadi kau selalu bisa merengek dan merayunya supaya kau terlepas dari hukuman saat kau terlambat dan ketahuan membolos pelajaran" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Ah…sudah lah. Aku pokoknya benci dengan orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Karena ia sungguh keterlaluan menghukumku. Menurut ku Kris Wu lebih tampan, baik, keren dan berwibawa daripada Park Chanyeol saat menjadi Ketua indisipliner titik.

Ketiga teman Kai itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Kai yang keras kepala.

_CHANKAI_

Jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Kai bersiap pulang dan pamit pada ketiga temannya agar duluan pulang karena ia punya kepentingan dengan saudaranya di luar.

Saat Kai sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan di lapangan ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya dari belakang. Saat ia sudah membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menarik tangannya, ia melihat Park Chanyeol di hadapannya.

"Oh my…bisakah satu hari saja aku tidak berkali-kali melihat wajah mu" Jongin frustasi sekali sekarang.

Ia barus duduk di kelas 2 dan menghabiskan satu tahun lagi di SMA yang sama dengan Ketua Indisipliner seperti Chanyeol pasti membuat Jongin gila.

"Tentu saja bisa Kim Jongin, asal kau dengan baik mematuhi peraturan sekolah kita"

"Saat ini aku tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah tuan Park" Jongin jadi gemas sendiri karena perkataan pria di depannya.

"Kau melanggar Peraturan Sekolah pasal 18 E tentang Kedisiplinan seorang Siswa di SM High School yang harus memakai pakaian rapi dan sesuai dengan peraturan tambahan lainnya tentang tata cara kedisiplinan siswa berpenampilan yang baik"

Mata Park Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Jongin dari atas sampai bawah. Bisa di lihat tampilan Jongin yang cukup berantakan untuk ukuran anak sekolah. Jas sekolah di sampirkan di bahu, kemeja putihnya yang di gulung sampai siku dan kancingnya di buka sampai dada, dasinya yang dipakai asal, dan tentu saja kemeja yang dikeluarkan dari celananya.

Benar-benar tampilan anak nakal di mata Park Chanyeol dan bukan contoh siswa yang rapi.

Jongin mendengus tak suka karena pria di depannya ini benar-benar cari gara-gara padanya.

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Dan kau tidak berhak lagi menghukum ku Park Chanyeol" Jongin tak mau kalah sekarang.

"Tapi kau masih berada di komplek Sekolah Kim Jongin. Jadi kau telah melanggar peraturan"

Jongin jadi membenarkan ucapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah seperti pembantu saja bukan siswa di sekolah ini. Ia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya kini.

Sebenarnya ia punya janji penting dengan saudaranya Kim Jongdae sekarang, tapi mungkin semua harus di batalkan karena pria menyebalkan di depannya ini.

Jongin bergerak kembali ke kelasnya.

"Hei…Kau mau lari kemana Kim jongin?"

"Tentu saja mau ke kelas ku mengambil sapu dan kain pel. Pasti kau mau menyuruh aku membersihkan sekolah kan?"

"Tidak….aku rasa kau lelah hari ini. Jadi ikuti aku ke perpus dan susun saja buku disana"

Jongin sama sekali tidak senang dengan kalimat barusan. Apapun bentuknya, hukuman dari Park Chanyeol selalu melelahkan.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin masih menyusun buku-buku berdebu itu di rak-rak perpustakaan sekolah. Ini sudah jam 5 sore. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam rupanya ia jadi babu disini. Kai sangat lapar, tapi rasa laparnya menghilang karena rasa kesalnya pada Park Chanyeol di depan sana. Pria itu enak-enakan membaca buku dan bukannya membantu Jongin yang bekerja sendirian.

Ruangan perpus itu sangat sepi karena petugas nya sudah pulang dan siswa-siwa tentu saja sudah pulang karena ini adalah hari Sabtu. Pasti mereka sedang jalan-jalan sore atau mempersiapkan diri untuk kencan nanti malam. Tidak seperti Jongin yang berkutat dengan sampah kertas berdebu.

Jongin berjanji tidak terlambat lagi supaya tidak bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Ia berjanji entah yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi tetap saja ia masih bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang menyebalkan itu.

Ia sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanya. Dan ia barusan minta jemput Yunho hyungnya dari sekolah melalui SMS. Ia ingin menghabiskan hari minggunya di rumah neneknya saja. Ia sangat lelah dan tidak ingin pulang karena pasti Taemin akan menyuruhnya ini itu. Jadi Magnae di keluarga besarnya terkadang tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang karena aku sudah selesai menyusun bukunya"

Kai segera beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangan Jongin cepat.

Jongin melihat tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang? apa aku juga harus membersihkan toilet sekolah ?" Jongin berteriak keras di ruang Perpus itu.

"Tidak…itu makanlah. Pasti kau lelah dan sangat lapar. Aku membelikannya untuk mu tadi" ucap Chanyeol menunjuk nasi kotak dan Buble tea di meja nya.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di perpustakaan.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin masih duduk di bangku taman sekolah menunggu jemputan. Ia sungguh lapar sekarang dan Yunho hyungnya belum datang juga.

Ouh….tidak, Yunho hyungnya sudah datang. Ia bisa melihat siluet tubuh tinggi hyungnya itu menuju ke arahnya.

"Hai Kai…maaf hyung lama, tadi hyung agak lupa jalan ke sekolah mu. Hahahaha"

"Hyung memang tak sayang padaku, kau sering melupakan aku" Kai berpura-pura sedih.

"Hey….tentu saja tidak. Buktinya aku membawakan ayam goreng kesukaan mu nih"

Yunho menyerahkan kotak ayam goreng pada Jongin.

Jongin berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena di tengah kesialannya hari ini, ada juga keberuntungannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Yunho dan memeluk tubuh hyungnya itu.

"Hyung ..kau penolong ku. Aku sungguh lapar sekali sekarang. Gomawo hyung…."Jongin langsung duduk dan memakan ayam goreng itu.

"Dasar anak kecil…"

Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dan memeluk bahu adiknya itu.

"Hyung..jangan memeluk ku begitu ah…pikir orang lain kita pacaran disini"

"Woah….ternyata adik ku sudah punya pacar di sekolah ya? kau takut ketahuan pacar mu kalau bermesraan dengan orang lain kan?" jawab Yunho menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak! aku belum punya pacar….aku belum tertarik untuk pacaran. Aku ingin jadi siswa baik dan pintar dulu" jawab Kai

"Hahahaha…anak nakal seperti mu tidak bisa membohongi ku. Kau pasti nakal kan di sekolah. Mana ada siswa baik berpenampilan semrawut seperti mu Jongin" Yunho gemas sendiri pada Kai dan menarik pipinya gemas.

"Ish…hyung sama sok tahu nya seperti Park Chanyeol itu…..menyebalkan!"

"Oh…..jadi nama pacar mu Park Chanyeol?" jawab Yunho asal menebak.

Wajah Kai langsung memerah karena mendengar kalimat mengerikan itu.

"Bukan! Ah..hyung membuat selera makan ku hilang"

"Hahahaha…kau masih sama lucunya seperti saat kau kecil Jongin ah. Imut sekali…." Yunho makin asyik menggoda Jongin.

"Aku akan melempar mu dengan tas jika kau mengatakan aku imut hyung…"

Yunho makin tertawa keras dan kini malah memeluk gemas adiknya yang sedang marah itu.

_CHANKAI_

Minggu sore Jongin jalan-jalan di daerah Hongdae setelah pulang dari rumah neneknya. Ia ingin berkunjung ke café langganannya bersama Taemin dulu. Ia rindu makan Jjam pong disana. Saat sudah memasuki café itu, ia jadi bingung karena suasana hari Minggu di café itu sangat ramai. Ia berkeliling mencari tempat duduk, tapi tidak ada yang kosong.

Saat ia menanyakan pada pelayan, memang sudah tidak ada meja kosong lagi katanya.

Jongin akan beranjak pergi saat pelayan lain mengatakan padanya ada pelanggan yang bersedia berbagi meja di sudut sana bersamanya. Jongin girang karena ada juga orang baik di tempat ini yang memperhatikannya yang kesusahan.

Tapi kegirangan Jongin segera pudar saat tampang sok keren Chanyeol lah yang di temukannya di sudut ruangan.

Ia akan pergi cepat, tapi Chanyeol segera menghentikannya dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Duduk lah Jongin….jangan sungkan"

Jongin sungguh merutuki nasib sekarang, bisakah ia tidak melihat tampang Chanyeol walaupun di hari libur begini?

Ia akan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sekarang dan tetap _stay cool_ di depan orang menyebalkan itu.

Ia bangkit memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanannya. Saat kembali ke mejanya ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

Cih….sok ramah sekali pikir Jongin.

Jongin kembali duduk dan memainkan handphonenya tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang menurut Jongin terus menatapnya. Jongin malas mengobrol dengan Chanyeol dan menganggap ia duduk dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya, Jongin langsung bersiap makan tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol di depannya. Ia memakan Jjam pong nya dengan nikmat. Chanyeol terus tersenyum memperhatikannya. Tapi ia tak mau bicara dengan Ketua Indisipliner itu. Biar saja di anggap tak sopan, Jongin memang sering seenaknya.

"Jongin ah…aku baru tahu kalau penampilanmu lebih imut jika di luar sekolah"

"Uhuuukkk..uhuukkkk…" Jongin tersedak makanannya karena ucapan tiba-tiba Chanyeol.

"Walaupun di sekolah siswa-siswa mengatakan kau ini preman sekolah atau _bad boy_…tapi di mataku kau itu imut sekali, yah walaupun ku akui kau memang sedikit nakal sih. Dan aku sungguh terkejut kalau kau jauh lebih imut saat berpenampilan tanpa seragam sekolah seperti ini"

Jongin rasa Chanyeol itu sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin ia imut dengan penampilan seperti ini. Ia memakai baju hitam dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak di kancing juga celana jeans ketat. Ia memakai sneakers sebagai alas kakinya. Ia juga memakai topi yang dipakai kebelakang khas anak-anak gaul sekarang. Apakah itu imut ?

Jongin benci sekali di bilang imut.

"Apa maksud mu? kau mau mencoba merayu ku ya….?"

Jongin bisa mendengar Park Chanyeol tertawa keras di depannya dan ia tidak peduli karena masih asyik dengan makanannya.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. Dan ia memanggil pelayan untuk membayar makanannya. Saat pelayan itu sudah datang, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ATM nya dan menyerahkan nya pada pelayan agar ia saja yang membayar semua makanan Jongin.

"Hey..kau kira aku tidak bisa ya membayar makanan ku?" Jongin berteriak tak suka.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita makan bersama, jadi aku sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari mu haruslah yang membayarnya. Ibarat pacaran, di kencan pertama tentu saja si pria haruslah yang membayar biaya kencan mereka"

"Tapi kita tidak sedang berkencan sekarang, dan aku bisa membayar sendiri"

"Sudahlah…kau lihat orang-orang melihat kita. Aku tidak mau dikira menyakiti mu dan dianggap sebagai pacar yang jahat"

Jongin sungguh bisa cepat tua jika terus menerus berjumpa dan bicara dengan Park Chanyeol ini, jadi ia memutuskan cepat keluar café dan pulang.

Saat ia sudah sampai di apartemennya ia pergi ke kamar Taemin dan melihat tampilannya di kaca besar yang ada di kamar itu. Ia memperhatikan penampilannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Ia terdiam sambil masih memperhatikan tampilannya di kaca.

Taemin jadi bingung melihat adik sepupunya itu.

"Kai…kau ini kenapa?"

Jongin tersadar dan segera mendekati Taemin di ranjang.

"Huwaaaaaaa…Taemin…coba kau lihat diri ku sekarang, apakah aku termasuk pria yang imut?"

Taemin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kai barusan.

"Tidak..tidak sama sekali"

"Taemin…jawab saja jujur. Aku tidak akan menghajar mu seperti yang ku lakukan pada Yunho hyung saat mengatakan aku imut"

"Baiklah…sejujurnya kau memang pria yang imut. Hanya saja kau lebih sering berpenampilan _bad boy_…jadi kadar imut mu itu tertutupi"

Kai lemas mendengar penuturan Taemin

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada orang gila di sekolah ku yang bilang aku imut tadi. Aku kan tidak suka di bilang imut, apalagi oleh orang menyebalkan yang sok tahu itu"

"Berarti orang menyebalkan itu selalu memperhatikan mu Kai…kan hanya orang-orang yang benar benar dekat dengan mu yang tahu kau itu imut contohnya seperti aku dan Yunho hyung. Aku yakin pasti kau terkenal jadi siswa yang badung di SM karena perangai dan penampilan mu"

"Memang iya…teman-teman sekolah ku saja menjuluki ku preman sekolah" Kai merengut masam

"Tuh kan…saat kau merengut begitu, kau sangat imut. Aku yakin orang gila yang mengatakan kau imut itu suka padamu, buktinya ia benar-benar memperhatikan mu"

"Ha? andweeee…..tidak mungkin! kau ini jangan mengarang cerita"

"Hahaha…aku kan hanya menebak Jongin…"

_CHANKAI_

Kai membayangkan kalau seseorang yang menyukai orang lain pasti akan berlaku baik dan lembut. Bukannya seperti Park Chanyeol yang terus menghukumnya seperti kuli.

Tapi perlakuan Chanyeol saat di Café kan cukup baik pada dirinya.

"Tidak…tidak….kau tidak boleh gila Jongin. Kau membenci Chanyeol dan Chanyeol itu menyebalkan. Mana mungkin dia suka padamu. Aku tidak boleh menyukai nya karena ia bersikap sedikit baik di café tadi" Jongin bergumam sendiri di dalam kamarnya.

Ia menyetel alarm nya pukul 5 pagi agar ia tidak terlambat sekolah lagi dan berusaha menjauhi manusia menyebalkan itu di sekolah. Pokoknya ia berusaha lolos dari tindakan indisipliner agar tidak bertemu Chanyeol lagi. Kalaupun harus bertemu, ia akan berpura-pura acuh dan tidak kenal saja nanti. Jongin membulatkan tekad.

Ini sudah lebih satu minggu Kai tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari terakhir kalinya mendapatkan hukuman di perpustakaan itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia sekarang. Ia bebas dari ejekan teman-temannya tentang cita-cita _cleaning_ _service _nya. Ia juga bebas dari wajah dan hukuman Park Chanyeol. Ternyata ia hanya perlu berusaha tidak malas saja dan sering berada di ruang kelas saat istirahat agar tidak melihat tampang sok tegas Park Chanyeol yang sering berkeliling sekolah.

Kai keluar kelasnya untuk menemui Tao di lapangan Basket saat jam istirahat. Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sepi menuju komplek belakang sekolah itu, ia berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol di koridor. Ia pura-pura tak melihat manusia itu dan terus berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang berhenti berjalan karena melihatnya.

"Kim Jongin….."

Kai juga menghentikan jalannya dan memperhatikan baju seragamnya. Rapi dan sesuai aturan pikirnya. Jadi mengapa manusia di belakangnya itu memanggilnya?

"Sepertinya hidup mu tidak bahagia ya jika kau tidak menegurku? ada apa Park Chanyeol? "

Jongin melotot kesal pada Chanyeol di depannya. Ia juga bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya serius.

"Aku…aku…merindukan mu Kim Jongin…"

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketua Indisipliner**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Chap: 2/3

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Mwo?! kau gila ya…..?"

Kai berusaha sadar sepenuhnya sekarang. Ia cubit tangan kanannya.

Ia sedikit mengerang kecil karena sakit. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Dan ia melihat cengiran kecil Chanyeol didepannya melihat ia mencubit tangannya sendiri.

"Kau lucu sekali Jongin ah….aku benar-benar merindukan ekspresi-ekspresi mu selama satu minggu aku tak menghukum mu "

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan berharap bisa menghukum ku lagi Park Chanyeol"

Kai dengan wajah sombongnya mendecih di depan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau sudah tidak mau jadi siswa badung lagi ya….itu bagus Jongin ah. Aku senang mendengarnya"

"Bukan! itu karena aku muak melihat mu dan benar-benar tidak ingin melihat mu lagi"

Chanyeol melihat Kai langsung pergi begitu saja dari tempat nya tadi.

"Aku malah ingin terus melihat mu Kim Jongin…."

Chanyeol berkata pada dirinya sendiri disana.

_CHANKAI_

Jongin ah ?

Hah…..sok akrab sekali dia. Memangnya dia siapa ku?

"Jongin tangkap…"

"Hap…."

Kai refleks menangkap bola Basket yang dilempar Tao kearahnya.

"Tsk….kalau aku tidak bisa menangkapnya tadi bagaimana?"

"Tapi kau berhasil menangkap nya Kai…."

"Ayo kita main basket dengan yang lain. Cepat ganti seragam mu….."

"Ck…aku sedang malas Tao. Aku duduk disini saja melihat kalian"

"Ah…kau tak asyik. Kau sudah disini, mana seru jika kau tak ikut bermain. Kau bilang ingin ku ajari cara hebat mencetak _Three Point_?"

"Tapi aku sedang malas sekarang"

"Ish…bangkit atau ku cium?"

Kai langsung melotot horor karena ucapan Tao.

"Oke..oke…ayo kita bermain. Mumpung jam pelajaran selanjutnya kosong"

Kai langsung mengeluarkan baju seragamnya, dan mulai bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain disana.

_CHANKAI_

"Kai….malam minggu nanti ada konser special CN Blue di Seoul Gymnastic Stadium. Kau mau menontonnya bersama kami tidak?"

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kai sedang di kamar mandi sekolah membersihkan wajah mereka yang penuh peluh karena bermain basket tadi.

"Euhm…..bagaimana ya?"

"Ayo lah…kita berempat sudah lama jarang jalan bareng lagi"

"Baiklah. Aku ikut…"

"Baekhyun…segera kau suruh Kyungsoo membeli tiket nya. Aku takut kita tak mendapatkan tiketnya lagi kalau terlalu lama memesan nya"

"Oke…aku pergi duluan mencari si mata bulat"

"Kai….aku juga pergi dulu ya, aku lapar sekali ingin makan di kantin"

"Oke….aku juga masih ingin membersihkan diri"

"Kau juga suka dengan CN Blue Jongin ah….?"

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol keluar dari salah satu lorong kamar mandi di sebelah kanan.

"Oh..ya Tuhan kau membuat ku kaget"

Tentu saja kaget, Kai kira hanya dia yang berada di kamar mandi pria ini.

"Selain kau itu menyebalkan ternyata kau itu suka nguping ya...ckckck….Ketua indispliner yang aneh"

"Tapi banyak orang mengatakan aku adalah ketua Indisipliner yang tampan, keren dan juga tegas"

Chanyeol dengan tenang dan kepercyaan dirinya yang tinggi memamerkan kelebihannya.

Kai melotot jijik mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu.

"Oh satu lagi perlu ku tambahkan….Kau juga narsis"

Chanyeol tidak mau lebih lama berargumentasi dengan Kim Jongin yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya itu.

Jongin dengan kecuekan tingkat dewanya itu kembali membasuh wajahnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan.

Chanyeol masih asyik mengamati tingkah Kai di depan kaca itu.

"Aku terlalu tampan ya….sampai-sampai kau terpesona begitu dengan ku?"

Chanyeol diam saja, dan terus memperhatikan wajah Kai melalui kaca.

Siapa sih yang tidak risih jika penampilan mu diamati orang lain ?

Itulah yang sekarang Kai rasakan.

Apalagi sekarang Chanyeol mendekatinya, Kai melihat Chanyeol dengan tampang seriusnya makin mendekat ke arahnya.

Gugup…..

Ia tidak memungkiri itu.

Ini jam siswa-siswa sedang belajar, dan tentu saja kamar mandi ini sepi.

Ia takut…

Tunggu dulu…

.

.

.

Kenapa dirinya mesti takut?

Tapi Chanyeol makin mendekati wajahnya. Dan kini seenak jidatnya memegang lembut kedua bahunya.

Kai terdiam di tempatnya saat dengan lancangnya Chanyeol membalikkan badannya ke arah nya dan menajamkan matanya untuk melihat Kai.

"A…ppa mau mu?"

Kai gugup berbicara dengan jarak sedekat itu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Kai dengan jelas bisa mencium wangi citrus Aigner yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang sedang berdiri gagah di depannya.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi tangannya bergerak ke arah pinggang Kai dan membenahi pakaian Kai yang berantakan keluar karena ia main basket tadi.

Dengan tidak sungkan Chanyeol memasukkan baju seragam Kai ke dalam celana sekolahnya dengan hanya membuka kancing celananya tanpa membuka atau menurunkan keseluruhan celana itu kebawah.

Tangan Chanyeol kini sibuk meraba dan memasukkan baju seragam kai kedalam celananya dengan Kai yang tak bisa protes.

Kai seperti hampir hilang kesadarannya saat Chanyeol melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kau kini terlihat rapi dan manis. Jangan bertingkah seperti preman lagi Jongin ah…."

Chanyeol mengelus pipinya sebentar sebelum keluar toilet itu meninggalkan Kai yang mematung seperti orang bodoh.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sampai ke ruang kelasnya sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya. Bagian itu terus berdebar sejak si gila Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang dan juga memasukkan tangannya ke…..

Ah….Kai tidak ingin mengingat moment memalukan tadi.

Ia berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mengingat harum segar tubuh Chanyeol, wajah tampannya, suara manly pria itu dan juga perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

"Tidak….tidak…..tidak Kai. Kau ini kenapa?"

Ia mulai merasa gelisah dengan semua tingkah lakunya sendiri.

Ia mengutuk dirinya yang barusan memuji Chanyeol setinggi langit.

Kelasnya masih sepi. Entah kemana semua teman-temannya pergi sekarang. mungkin bermain di luar kelas karena guru bahasa Inggris mereka tidak hadir saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai ketua indisipliner sok cool itu"

Kai berucap seolah-olah ia berbicara pada orang lain.

Ya…tidak mungkin. Aku ingat sekali semua perlakuan kurang ajar nya dulu-dulu.

Tapi kenapa bayangan dan wajah tampan Chanyeol terus menghantui pikirannya?

"Aku benci si brengsek itu…!"

_CHANKAI_

Sudah jadi rutinitas Kai bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia kan sudah berjanji tidak ingin terlambat lagi.

Pukul 06.15 ia sudah turun dari kamarnya ingin sarapan di ruang makan. Dan ia agak terkejut menemukan Yunho dan Taemin memamerkan senyum berkilau mereka didepannya.

"Jongin ah….saengil chukha hamnida…."

Taemin dengan wajah antusias nya menyodorkan kue tart kecil ke depan nya dengan tulisan 17 diatasnya.

Pantas saja Yunho hyung nya ada di apartemen mereka. Kai sungguh lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Saengil chukha namdongsaeng…semoga kau tambah imut dan lucu ya…"

Yunho dengan isengnya mencolekkan cream kue yang dipegang Taemin ke wajah dan hidungnya.

"Hyuunggggg…!"

Taemin hanya bisa tertawa keras melihat wajah Kai yang lucu belepotan cream dan kue.

.

.

.

Kai masih memperhatikan wajah nya di kaca mobil saat Yunho mengantar nya ke sekolah.

"Wajah mu sudah yeppeo untuk menggoda orang yang kau sukai Jongin ah, jangan berdandan terus"

"Aku tidak berdandan! ini gara-gara hyung…..aku tidak mau wajah ku masih ada sisa cream tadi. Bisa-bisa teman ku menertawakan ku"

Kai langsung keluar dari mobil Yunho ingin berjalan ke dalam sekolah.

Yunho juga keluar dari mobil dan memanggil Kai supaya mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa lagi hyung….?"

Kai merengek ingin segera pergi.

Yunho menyerahkan kotak persegi panjang kecil ke tangannya.

"Itu kado untuk adikku yang imut"

Yunho mencubit pipi Kai dengan gemas.

Kai tentu saja kesakitan. Tapi ia tidak marah karena diberi kado.

"Ku buka ya hyung…."

Yunho mengangguk setuju.

"Pena? hyung memberi ku pena di _sweet seventeen _ku?"

Kai heran mengapa ia di beri sebuah pena sebagai kado ulang tahunnya.

"Itu bukan sembarangan pena….itu bisa menjadi alarm, penyimpan data, pemutar musik dan merekam suara mu juga. Kau suka mendengarkan musik kan?"

Kai tersenyum girang mendengar fungsi pena itu.

"Aku sayang hyung….gomawo"

Yunho senang sekali saat Kai dalam mood anak kecilnya seperti sekarang. Kai tertawa bahagia saat memeluknya.

"Aku sekolah dulu ya…..hati-hati dijalan hyung"

Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho di depan gerbang SM High School yang mulai ramai dimasuki siswa-siswa.

_CHANKAI_

"Siapa pria yang mengantar mu itu Jongin ah…..?"

Senyum Kai langsung sirna saat mendengar suara Park Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Apa itu menjadi urusan seorang Ketua Indisipliner seperti mu juga?"

Kai berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam di koridor sekolah.

Kai berjalan ke kelasnya dan tentu saja ketiga sahabat nya sudah siap menyambut Kai dan memberi kejutan kecil juga.

.

.

.

.

Kai tampak bersemangat saat ia, Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun menuju ke kantin saat jam istirahat.

Teman-temannya bilang mereka akan mentraktir dirinya makan sepuasnya. Saat sudah sampai, Kai melihat Kantin yang sudah cukup penuh dengan banyaknya siswa yang ingin mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan.

Tao sudah berhasil mendapatkan meja untuk mereka, Kai berjalan ke meja yang di tunjuk Tao. Tapi kemudian ia merutuki nasib karena mejanya terletak berseberangan dengan si ketua Indisipliner dengan teman-temannya yang sedang dikerubungi gadis-gadis cantik.

Ia juga bisa melihat Park Chanyeol sangat senang di goda beberapa gadis disana.

Entah kenapa Kai menatap tak suka ke arah Chanyeol.

Kini ia duduk tenang di samping Baekhyun menunggu pesanan makanan yang dibawa Tao dan juga Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah Kai dengan jelas.

"Kau ini kenapa? kok murung ?"

"Tidak….."

"Kau tidak suka hanya kami traktir disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku suka….apalagi kalian memberi ku kado tadi"

"Jadi kenapa kau tak bersemangat jadinya? kau sakit Kai?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari bangkunya dan berdiri didepan Kai sambil meraba leher dan keningnya.

"Aku tidak sakit Baek…."

Kini Baekhyun duduk di samping bangku nya.

"Jadi kau kenapa?"

Kai diam saja tak menjawab, Baekhyun juga tak bertanya lebih jauh saat makanan mereka telah tiba di meja mereka.

_CHANKAI_

Kai membuka loker nya sebelum pulang sekolah untuk mengambil buku Kimia nya. Tapi ia melihat beberapa kado dan surat di lokernya.

Kai mengambil kado itu dan mengamatinya.

Sepertinya ia mempunyai beberapa penggemar di sekolah ini. Ia juga mendapatkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Ia membuka tas nya dan memasukkan kado-kado itu kedalam tasnya.

Saat ia beranjak ingin keluar dari sana, Sulli sudah menyodorkan kado di depan wajahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun calon adik ipar….."

"Aku tidak mau punya kakak ipar seperti mu"

Kai dengan arogannya berpura-pura pergi dari loker room itu. Sulli dengan cepat mengejar Kai sampai ke halaman sekolah mereka.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memberi mu kado. Ini bukan sogokan untuk menyuruh mu jadi mak comblang ku dengan Taemin lagi"

Sulli segera memberikan kado bewarna kuning itu ke tangan Kai.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya….karena aku dan Taemin kan sudah jadian satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi itu sekalian untuk ucapan terima kasih juga karena kau memberi banyak info tentang Taemin pada ku"

Sulli dengan wajah sumringahnya menceritakan padanya proses jadiannya dengan Taemin, Kai jadi mengantuk.

"Begitu Kai…...romantiskan?"

"Hem…..kalian sama-sama bodoh. Masa gara-gara festifal labu kalian bisa jadian"

"Ish….kau ini. Seharusnya kau turut senang teman mu yang cantik ini akan menjadi calon keluarga mu. Bagaimana kalau aku main ke apartemen kalian untuk merayakan ulang tahun mu?"

"Tidak perlu….kau pasti merepotkan ku"

Kai melihat Park Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya bersama seorang gadis dan seorang namja. Mungkin teman sekelasnya. Tapi Kai tak peduli.

"Ayo lah Jongin…izinkan aku ke apartemen mu?"

Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Kini ia dan Chanyeol saling menatap.

"Baiklah…ayo kita ke apartemen ku"

Kai dengan cepat menarik tangan Sulli supaya berjalan di depan 3 orang yang salah satunya adalah Park Chanyeol.

.

_CHANKAI_

Kai sudah berada di depan Seoul Gymnastic Stadium. Ia menunggu ketiga teman-temannya datang. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Dan Konser baru akan di mulai pukul 8 malam. Ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun, ia jadi takut teman-temannya meninggalkannya di luar, karena ia kan tidak memegang tiket.

Tiketnya berada di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kai merasa ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang. Ia tahu…ini pasti Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu kau Baek….."

"Ish….kau tak asyik…darimana kau tahu kalau itu aku? di sini kan ada ribuan orang Kai?"

"Aku kan sudah memberitahukan posisi ku dimana. Pasti kau mudah menemukan ku. Lagian hanya kau saja yang ku kenal memiliki tangan kecil seperti anak TK"

"Dasar…awas kau ya"

Kai dan Baekhyun mulai bertengkar seperti biasanya dan tidak peduli sekeliling mereka sebelum ada suara yang menghentikan aksi kekanakan mereka lebih jauh lagi.

"Ehemm…..sepertinya kita bisa segera masuk saja"

Kim Suho sudah mengeluarkan suaranya di dibelakang mereka. Kai melihat kearah dimana Suho berada. Ia bisa melihat ada Tao, Kyungsoo, senior mereka Kim Taeyeon, dan juga PARK CHANYEOL.

Apa matanya tak salah lihat?

Park Chanyeol?

"Oh iya Sunbae….kita bisa langsung masuk saja ke dalam"

Kyungsoo menghentikan moment awkward yang sempat terjadi tadi.

Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun ke belakang saat mereka bertujuh berjalan ke dalam gedung konser.

"Hei…kenapa bisa ada 3 orang asing itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo dan Tao sudah ada mereka"

"Sial…tahu begini aku malas ikut ke sini"

"Kau santai sedikit kenapa. Kau harus tahu Kyungsoo sepertinya menyukai Kim Suho. Jadi mereka membeli tiket bareng"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang ada ketua indisipliner menyebalkan itu Baek…."

"Dia tidak akan menghukum mu disini. Tenang saja…."

_CHANKAI_

Kyungsoo sudah keterlaluan pikir Kai. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Suho memesan tiket VIP sedangkan mereka ada di kategori Festifal?

Ditambah lagi Kai merasa canggung harus berada di antara Tao, dan Chanyeol. Ia tidak melihat lagi dimana perginya Baekhyun dan Kim Taeyeon.

Suasana venue konser yang sangat ramai menyulitkan mereka bertiga mencari 2 rekan mereka.

"Kai….aku yakin Baekhyun baik-baik saja"

Tao meyakinkan Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

Chanyeol masih diam saja dari tadi. Ia tampak tak keberatan sama sekali melihat Suho dan temannya si Taeyeon itu meninggalkannya.

"Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau sendiri disini"

Kai memegang erat tangan Tao.

Chanyeol melirik tautan tangan Kai di lengan pria bernama Huang Zitao itu.

Tepat pukul 8 konser dimulai. Semua penonton tampak antusias.

Kai berteriak girang bersama Tao memuji gitaris Lee Jonghyun.

"Ya ampun Tao. Jonghyun hyung tampan sekali…..kau lihat dia gagah sekali dengan gitar itu"

Chanyeol dengan jelas mendengar perkataan Kai yang ada di depannya.

Mereka semua melompat gembira saat Jung Yonghwa menyayikan _Love Girl, Love light,_ dan juga _I am sorry_ dengan merdu.

Suasana konser makin panas saat sang vokalis CN Blue itu menyayikan lagu _I am looner, thank u, _dan _wanna be like you._

"Kai….aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu ya. Kau disini saja dengan Chanyeol ssi. Aku akan segera kembali"

Tao langsung menerobos barisan rapat ribuan orang itu supaya bisa keluar dan segera menemukan toilet umum di gedung itu. Kai tidak bisa mencegah Tao yang pergi.

Ia terus melihat punggung temannya itu yang kesusahan untuk menembus barisan orang-orang yang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak, hingga ia terhuyung kedepan karena tidak sadar orang-orang disekelilingnya juga melompat-lompat histeris.

Tapi Kai tidak perlu merasakan sakitnya jatuh atau terinjak kaki orang-orang disekelilingnya karena Chanyeol sudah menahan tubuhnya cepat.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pria tan yang membencinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kai tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol karena suara nyayian penonton dalam lagu See my eyes menggema ke seluruh stadion.

Ia hanya bisa melirik pria yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Ditambah lagi ia tidak mungkin marah Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu. Ia sudah di tolong tadi.

Ia hanya bisa melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangnya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bergeming.

Kai ingin berteriak di depan pria itu, tapi para penonton dari belakang berhambur merapatkan diri kedepan saat Jung Yonghwa mengatakan akan menyayikan _Can't Stop_ dengan menggunakan piano.

Kini punggungnya menempel rapat didada bidang Park Chanyeol. Dan jangan lupakan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Kai merasa sesak…..

Ia berubah gugup lagi…

Jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu…

Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan sosok gitaris Lee Jonghyun yang sangat tampan.

Ia hanya memikirkan Park Chanyeol…..

Ini gila…..

Chanyeol dengan brengseknya membisikkan kata

"Ini lagu favorit ku Jongin ah…" di telinganya saat lagu _Love is_ di lantunkan.

Ia kini jadi terhanyut oleh harum citrus tubuh Chanyeol lagi.

Kai secara jujur menyukai wangi ini. Ia ingin terus mencium wangi ini dari tubuh hangat yang memeluknya.

Kai merasa tuli dengan semua teriakan dan sorak sorai penonton disamping kanan dan kirinya.

Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol sudah mendominasi pikirannya sekarang.

"Jongin ah…Jongin ah….kenapa diam saja?"

Kai membalikkan badannya dan langsung menatap Chanyeol yang kini memegangi bahunya supaya Kai tidak terdorong orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Chanyeol meraba wajah Kai dan menanyakan apa Kai lelah.

"Tidak…..aku hanya khawatir pada Tao yang tidak kembali ke sini daritadi"

Chanyeol tampak tidak senang dengan perkataan Kai. Tapi ia tidak mengekspresikan kesalnya itu.

Chanyeol kembali memeluknya dari belakang dan kini dengan segenap keberaniannya ia meletakkan wajahnya di bahu Kai.

Pasti siapapun yang melihat mereka akan mengira kalau mereka itu sepasang kekasih.

Kini lagu _poisonous love_ mengalun indah karena dibawakan secara akustik dan memberikan nuansa balads dan romantic.

"Jongin ah….maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?"

Kai merasa pendengarannya bermasalah. Mungkin ia salah dengar.

"Kim Jongin…mau kah kau menjadi pacar ku?"

Chanyeol kini menatapnya dalam dan serius….

"Hey…kau bercanda ya…jangan gila"

Kai merengut kesal dan membalikkan badannya ingin melihat panggung lagi. Tapi tangannya langsung memegang dadanya dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang lebih menggila dari sebelumnya.

"Aku serius dan tidak pernah main-main Jongin ah…."

Chanyeol berteriak kencang di belakangnya dan langsung beranjak ke depan wajah Kai yang masih melihat kearah depan.

"Aku sangat mencintai mu.

Maafkan aku….tapi sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini…"

Chanyeol memegang wajahnya lembut dan meraup bibir nya untuk dibawa kedalam ciuman panjang di tengah susana riuh konser itu.

Kai hampir pingsan karena sungguh terkejut.

Ia kini merasakan Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu malunya menyesap bibir tebalnya dengan lembut.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang dengan bodohnya hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol merebut _First Kiss_ nya itu.

Chanyeol masih melumat lagi bibirnya lebih dalam dan lebih intens.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar didepannya dan memberikan kecupan dikeningnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi pacar ku Jongin ah"

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketua Indisipliner**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Chap: 3/3

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kai hampir pingsan karena sungguh terkejut.

Ia kini merasakan Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu malunya menyesap bibir tebalnya dengan lembut.

Kai tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang dengan bodohnya hanya diam saja saat Chanyeol merebut _First Kiss_ nya itu.

Chanyeol masih melumat lagi bibirnya lebih dalam dan lebih intens.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar didepannya dan memberikan kecupan dikeningnya.

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi jadi pacar ku Jongin ah"

.

.

.

.

Dengan ketololan akutnya Kai belum bisa sadar dari situasi yang menjebaknya sekarang.

Ia terlalu shock untuk mengerti ini semua.

Ia tidak berani untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang menonton konser di samping kanan atau kirinya melihat perbuatan mereka?

Oh tidak…..perbuatan Chanyeol tepatnya.

Memalukan sekali…..

Ia tambah malu jika harus menatap mata Chanyeol yang Kai tahu masih tersenyum sok manis di depannya sekarang.

10 detik…..

Kai menarik napasnya perlahan.

15 detik….

Kai mencoba lagi meredakan degupan jantung sialannya yang makin lama makin menggila.

25 detik….

Ia berusaha menatap mata Chanyeol.

35 detik…..

Ia mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk kembali kealam sadar sepenuhnya.

40 detik…

Ia akan marah pada pria mesum di depannya ini.

50 detik…

Mata mereka berdua bertemu.

60 detik…

"Jongin ah….bibir mu manis sekali tadi. Aku ingin mencium mu lagi…."

.

.

.

.

.

Kai lebih memilih menjadi butiran debu saja saat Chanyeol kembali menjamah bibirnya untuk yang kedua kali.

Ciuman ketua indisipliner itu kali ini lebih panas dan kasar dari yang pertama tadi.

Kai kini sadar sepenuhnya, tapi ia terbuai akan sejuta rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh pria yang baru mengaku cinta padanya ini.

Kai mencoba mengontrol dirinya juga untuk tenang dengan hanya "menyambut" dengan sopan lidah Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mendorong lembut belakang leher Kai supaya ciuman mereka lebih dalam dan indah.

Kai benar-benar terbuai akan lumatan menuntut dan gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibirnya, dan sedikit tak rela saat Chanyeol menarik lidahnya keluar untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol dengan jelas melihat kai terengah dan kesulitan mengatur napas di depannya.

Ia mendekatkan keningnya dan kening Kai.

"Jongin ah….karena sekarang kau pacar ku, maka bibir strawberry mu hanya aku yang boleh mencium dan merasakannya"

Chanyeol langsung memeluknya dari belakang lagi seperti awal setelah mengucapkan kalimat "kepemilikannya" atas dirinya.

Ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia tidak mempersilahkan Kai mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk menolaknya.

Chanyeol memang sengaja.

Ia belum gila untuk berani membayangkan seorang Kim Jongin dengan wajah terharu atau senangnya menerima antusias ajakan datingnya.

Hanya cara "mengejutkan" seperti itulah ia merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadikan Kai pacarnya.

Ia belum pernah memiliki kesempatan sedekat dan semesra tadi dengan pria yang masih diam didepannya.

Jadi kesempatan kecil tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Otak cerdasnya jelas sadar, dari persentase 100 % ia mencoba menyatakan cinta pada Kai, pasti kemungkinan hanya 0,5 % pria itu akan menerima cintanya jika ia menembaknya dengan cara biasa.

Ia memang tak yakin setelah ini Kai akan dengan senang hati menerima perasaannya, tapi ia akan mencoba meluluhkan hati Kim Jongin yang membencinya ini.

Kai sebenarnya tersentak akan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol padanya.

"Apa aku terlalu banyak memakaikan lip balm ke bibir ku ya?"

Kai menyesal dalam hati.

_CHANKAI_

Konser CN Blue sukses dan meriah.

Chanyeol menembaknya…..

Dan sekarang ia berada di mobil ketua indispliner itu menuju ke arah apartemennya untuk diantarkan pulang.

Ia tidak ingat apa-apa mengapa semuanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Kai bahkan tidak tahu dimana teman-temannya setelah konser usai.

Lebih parahnya ia benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang perform Band kesayangannya setelah Chanyeol menciumnya.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan jadi begini.

"Ini mimpikan ?"

Tiba-tiba Kai berteriak cukup keras di dalam mobil yang sedang dikemudikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kemuadian ia menepikan mobilnya ke ruas jalan yang sudah agak sepi karena ini sudah cukup malam.

Selanjutnya ia segera menatap pacarnya yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak…aku dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah manis mu Jongin ah….."

"Benar….ini nyata. Suara menyebalkan mu terdengar jelas di telinga ku Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol diam saja dan menunggu reaksi selanjutnya pacar pertamanya itu.

"Hey…kita tidak pacaran kan? aku belum setuju akan ucapan tiba-tiba mu tadi karena itu namanya pemaksaan"

Kai bicara tegas dan menyampaikan keberatannya.

"Oh ya….kau juga kurang ajar sekali berani mencium bibir perawan ku. Kau benar-benar banyak merugikan ku malam ini Park Chanyeol"

Park Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar Kai bicara seperti itu padanya. Ia tidak salah melabuhkan cinta.

"Kau hanya perlu memberi ku kesempatan Jongin ah. Kau juga orang pertama yang menikmati lumatan dari bibir perawan ku"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau jadi pacar ku titik"

"Istirahat lah….kau pasti lelah. Aku akan membangunkan mu saat kita sudah sampai apartemen mu"

Kai langsung memejamkan matanya untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

_CHANKAI_

"Sejak kapan kau tahu alamat apartemen ku?"

Kai ingat betul, hanya 3 sahabat di sekolahnya yang tahu dimana ia tinggal. Ia tidak pernah mengundang dan memberitahu teman-temannya yang lain di sekolah tentang alamat nya.

"Sejak aku menyukai mu…"

"Aku bertanya serius…!"

"Aku juga menjawab serius….aku banyak tahu tentang mu sejak aku menyukai mu"

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyukai ku"

Kai benar-benar seperti gadis cerewet malam ini. Ia sebenarnya juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau bukti…?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak menyuruh mu menunjukkannya. Pokoknya jangan membual atau menipu ku lagi"

"Aku akan melamar mu setelah kita tamat SMA ini supaya kau tahu aku serius pada mu dan tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataan ku"

"Hah…..? Park Chanyeol kau tidak gila kan?"

Kai terkejut dengan tekad orang yang dianggap musuh nya di sekolah selama ini.

"Tidak….aku memang berniat menjadikan mu sebagai ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak"

Kai menghembuskan napas dengan kesal dan memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Kepala ku sakit sekali sekarang…..aku ingin yang kita lalui malam ini adalah mimpi"

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya kearah Kai dan memijat kening Kai bermaksud mengurangi sakit kepala sang pacar.

Kai diam menikmati pijatan terampil itu dan membuka matanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol memijat lagi kening Kai sebagai bentuk perhatian nya tapi Kai langsung menolak.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah malam…"

"Baiklah….kau juga harus beristirahat"

Kai langsung keluar dari mobil itu dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa memperhatikan Kai dari kedua sudut matanya.

Pria bemarga Park itu langsung turun menyusul Kai.

"Jongin ah….selamat ulang tahun. Aku rasa aku belum terlambat untuk mengucapkannya pukul 23.40 ini kan? dan juga terima kasih"

Kai cukup senang Park Chanyeol tahu hari ini ia berulang tahun, tapi kenapa pria itu mengucapkan terima kasih?

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih kau menyukai kado ku. Aku yang memberi mu kado T - shirt dan beanie hitam yang kau kenakan itu. Kau imut memakai beanie….lain kali aku akan membelikannya lagi untuk mu"

Kai terkejut Chanyeol ternyata salah satu orang yang memasukkan kado di lokernya tadi sore.

"Aku menulis surat juga di kado itu….aku ingin kau membaca surat ku juga Jongin ah"

"Ya…ya…nanti kalau ada waktu aku akan membacanya"

Kai menjawab sembari berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol lagi.

"Jongin ah…"

"Apa lagi?"

Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Kai yang sok acuh….

"Besok siang kita kencan ya….?"

Chuuup….

Pipinya jadi korban kebiadaban bibir Chanyeol yang dengan cepat melenggang pergi ke arah mobilnya kembali.

"Dasar brengsek…..!"

Kai meneriaki Chanyeol yang sudah kabur dari depan gedung apartemennya.

_CHANKAI_

Kai dengan tak sabaran membongkar kado-kado yang di dapatnya tadi sore, sebenarnya ia membuka beberapa kado yang cukup menarik hatinya saja tadi, salah satunya kado bewarna biru muda dengan motip hati dan bertuliskan kata-kata I love u sebagai kotak kadonya.

Ia menemukan beanie channel lucu di dalamnya, makanya ia langsung suka dan memakai nya ke konser malam ini.

Tapi siapa sangka kado itu dari Park Chanyeol?

Ia memeriksa lagi kotak kado itu, memang ada T-shirt yang dilipat hingga kecil untuk muat di letakkan di dalam kado dan juga surat bewarna biru didalam kotak itu.

Kai segera membaca surat itu .

__ Dear Kim Jongin….._

_Saengil chukha hamnida Jongin ah…._

_Semoga panjang umur dan bersinar selalu dalam menjalani hidup._

_Aku ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu langsung dihadapan mu._

_Tapi aku tidak tahu, apakah kau suka mendengar nya dari ku atau tidak._

_Aku tahu kau membenci ku….._

_Tapi kau juga harus tahu….._

_Aku sangat mencintai mu. _

_Mungkin kau menganggap kata-kata ku lelucon._

_Tapi percayalah…_

_Aku hanya merasakan perasaan berdebar dan merindu hanya dengan mu._

_Melihat mu, berdebat dengan mu, menghukum mu, dan diacuhkan oleh mu semuanya tidak pernah mengubah atau mengurangi rasa cinta di hati ku._

_Aku tahu kau sangat membenci ku._

_Tapi aku selalu menghindari ketahuan ku itu._

_Aku mencoba menyangkal perasaan sedih tiap kali kau menatap ku dengan rasa benci._

_Aku selalu mencoba menangkap wajah marah mu dengan penggambaran wajah imut di benak ku._

_Tapi semakin mengenal mu_

_Aku tahu itu bukan hanya bayangan ku._

_Kau memang pria yang sangat manis Jongin ah…._

_Aku tidak tahu mantera apa yang ada di sekeliling mu._

_Sampai aku sering lupa untuk mengalihan pandangan ku dari sosok mu._

_Tidak melihat mu satu hari itu luka untuk ku._

_3 hari tanpa tatapan tajam mu itu duka._

_1 minggu tak melihat sosok mu aku menderita._

_Ini bukan bualan….karena itu fakta yang ku rasa tak melihat paras indah mu._

_Aku ingin nekat menemui mu untuk mengobati kerinduan gila ku._

_Tapi aku harus bicara apa saat sudah ada dihadapan mu?_

_Pasti aku kau anggap tolol saat itu._

_Aku memang tolol tentang memahami mu Jongin ah…_

_Dan aku juga bukan pacar mu yang bebas mengatakan kata rindu._

_Bila kau merasa sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah menyukaiku._

_Sejujurnya aku merasa tidak tahu sampai kapan mampu mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan "saranghae" tiap melihat mata mu._

_Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyum terbaik ku untuk menggantikan kata sakral itu._

_Aku memang tak sehebat Kris Wu._

_Aku juga tak yakin sebaik dan setampan dirinya di mata mu._

_Tapi aku mencoba menjadi Ketua Indisipliner hebat di mata banyak orang supaya kau sadar aku berusaha untuk mu._

_Aku memang tak setampan dan sedewasa pria bermata musang yang menjemput dan memeluk mu saat aku menghukum mu sampai sore diperpustakaan waktu itu._

_Tapi berilah aku waktu untuk terus berada di samping mu agar dapat menunjukkan sendiri sikap kedewasaan ku._

_Berilah aku kesempatan untuk mencoba memasuki hati mu._

_Aku akan sangat bahagia walau kau hanya sedikit saja membuka pintu hati mu._

_Aku tidak mengharapkan kau langsung berubah mencintai atau malah mengasihani ku setelah tahu perasaan cinta ku._

_Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal pada mu._

_Tolong…..jangan semakin membenci ku._

_Park Chanyeol_

Kai tidak menyangka di hari ulang tahunnya ini Chanyeol mendominasi hampir seluruh perhatiannya.

Pria itu menyatakan perasaannya, merebut ciumannya, berjanji akan melamar nya, bertekad akan menikahinya di masa depan, dan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya yang isinya mengguncang seluruh hati dan perasaannya.

Kai langsung merebahkan tubuhnya masih sambil memegang surat itu di ranjang.

Perasaannya kaget, marah, kesal, senang, dan terharu.

Park Chanyeol sukses menjadikannya jadi pria labil malam ini.

Kai meraba bibir dan juga pipinya bekas lumatan dan kecupan Chanyeol.

Ia gigit kecil bibirnya dan ia memejamkan mata mencoba mengingat sensasi ciuman mereka tadi.

Sangat menyenangkan…..

Kai masih ingat bagaimana bibir rasa mint Chanyeol memberikan rasa hangat di bibir nya.

Kai ingin lagi….

Ia merindukan sosok Chanyeol….

Ia sadar ia sudah gila….

Tapi gila akan cinta…itu tak masalah.

Ia tidak mau terus menampik perasaan sukanya juga ke Park Chanyeol.

Pria itu benar-benar menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya.

Apalagi Chanyeol juga mencintainya.

Kai mengingat kembali perbuatan buruk Chanyeol….

Sekarang ia tidak mau menyalahkan Chanyeol untuk itu semua, karena itu juga kesalahannya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mondar-mandir cemas sendiri di kamarnya.

Ia ingin menelpon Chanyeol….

Tapi sudah lewat jam 2 pagi. Apa nanti ia akan mengganggu Chanyeol yang sudah tidur?

Tapi ia ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

Ini benar-benar mendesak…..

Kai sudah tak tahan….

Apa rasa rindu seperti ini yang dialami Chanyeol saat ia menghindari pria itu?

Kai baru tahu serial drama itu tidak lebay.

Lain kali ia tidak akan mengejek Jongdae dan Taemin yang menangis sesenggukan setelah menonton drama romantis yang mempertontonkan perjumpaan sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama terpisah jauh.

Karena perasaan cinta itu memang berlebihan sekali efeknya.

Orang yang tidak sedang jatuh cinta pasti tidak akan tahu rasanya.

Ia kembali menyesal karena telat dewasa dibanding Taemin.

Ia sudah menelpon Chanyeol dan menunggu pria itu menjawab telponnya.

"Yeoboseo…. Jongin ah"

Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar begitu merdu di telinganya.

"Chanyeol…."

Kai memberikan balasan atas sapaan Chanyeol. Ia senang sekali.

"Chanyeol, apa aku mengganggu mu?"

"Kau sama sekali tak mengganggu ku. Aku memang tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mu"

Kai mau tak mau mengakui kulit wajah nya pasti memerah malu.

"Berhenti menggombal….aku tidak suka digombal seperti itu"

Kai pura-pura tak suka. tentu saja masih gengsi.

"Jujur….aku…aku masih memikirkan ciuman kita tadi"

Tepat sasaran !

Jantung Kai makin deg-deg kan karena ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ia kembali malu….

"Chanyeol…..aku ingin minta sesuatu pada mu"

"Kau ingin minta apa Jongin ah….aku akan berusaha memenuhi permintaan mu"

Kai merasa malu sekali mengatakannya. Tapi Chanyeol kan pacar nya?

Kenapa harus malu ?

"Itu….ano….aku …."

"Jangan sungkan sayang…"

Kai tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan nya setelah mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya sayang.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu sekarang…..aku ri..indu pada mu"

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol…."

"…"

"Hey….."

"Aku akan segera kesana…..tt…unggu sebee….nnntar….."

Kai mendengar dengan jelas Chanyeol tergesa-gesa….

"Apa Chanyeol juga merindukanku?"

Kai tertawa senang setelah menutup telpon dari pacarnya itu.

_CHANKAI_

Kai dengan hoodie tebal dan beanie pemberian Chanyeol keluar dari apartemennya pukul 3 pagi.

Ia mengendap-endap keluar supaya Taemin tidak tahu dia pergi.

Ia melihat Chanyeol juga memakai hoodie dan topi hitam menunggu di samping mobilnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tersenyum senang sekali melihatnya.

"Jongin ah… aku kaget kau…."

Kalimat nya tergantung karena Kai sudah menubruk tubuhnya dan memeluk nya erat sekali.

"Chanyeol…sepertinya kutukan ketiga teman ku menjadi kenyataan. Mereka bilang aku pasti akan jatuh cinta pada mu karena aku sangat membenci mu"

"Kalau begitu….aku akan memberi ketiga teman mu itu hadiah"

Kai tertawa mendengar Chanyeol dan dirinya bisa berbicara lembut dan santai seperti ini.

Ia ingat sekali bagaimana kemarin-kemarin ia selalu berucap kasar pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah membaca surat ku ya?"

"Heem…."

"Kau terharu atau malah mengasihani ku?"

"Aku mencintai mu…."

Chanyeol melirik Kai yang masih memeluknya dan kini bersender dibahunya.

"Udara pagi seperti ini sangat dingin, ayo masuk ke mobil"

Kai tidak menuruti pacarnya itu supaya masuk mobil dan menghangatkan diri. Ia enggan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa kau mau memeluk ku terus?"

Kai menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol menertawakannya.

"Singa liar ini sudah jadi kucing manis rupanya"

Kai tertawa senang akan perkataan Chanyeol…..

"Jadi….apa kau akan terus dalam posisi seperti ini sampai siang sayang ?"

"Tidak…."

"Baiklah….jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan supaya kita tidak kedinginan di luar dengan cuaca super dingin ini heum? mau ku belikan Coffe ? "

Kai melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari Chanyeol dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke belakang leher kekasihnya.

"Cepat cium aku sekarang….."

Chanyeol dengan jelas menikmati ekspresi Kai yang mengundang hormonnya untuk segera bergerak.

Kai bisa melihat Chanyeol awalnya kaget akan permintaannya, tapi ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi bernapsu saat Kai mengginggit kecil bibirnya sendiri.

"Jangan lakukan hal nakal seperti ini di depan orang lain Jongin ah…"

Chanyeol langsung mencium dagu Kai dan leher jenjangnya dan mendarat sempurna di bibir strawberry kekasihnya yang hot ini.

Kai juga heran bagaimana ia rindu akan sentuhan pria ini, ia akan langsung menerima saja kalau kedepannya Chanyeol mencoba melamarnya lagi.

Ia tidak akan berpura-pura gengsi.

Chanyeol memang membuatnya mabuk cinta.

Ia berterima kasih pada cupid yang mungkin salah memanahkan panah cinta Chanyeol padanya.

Ia akan berterima kasih juga pada 3 sahabatnya karena sudah memberinya kutukan cinta pada Chanyeol walaupun niat mereka adalah mengejeknya.

Ia juga akan menerima Sulli dengan senang hati jadi calon kakak ipar nya karena sudah memberinya kado beberapa lips balm rasa Strawberry yang cocok di bibirnya.

Ia mulai kehabisan napas karena Chanyeol sangat getol mencium dan mencumbunya. Untung ini masih pagi sekali, tidak ada yang melihat tindakan mesum dua remaja seperti mereka.

"Jongin ah…..saranghae….!"

Hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengar Chanyeol berteriak bodoh seperti itu.

Ia memukul pelan dada Chanyeol yang sekarang tertawa keras.

Tapi Kai langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

"Ketua Indisipliner…I love u….…"

_FIN_


End file.
